mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Diamonds Droog
|theme = }} Diamonds Droog is a member of the dastardly Midnight Crew. Biography Diamonds Droog was originally the Draconian Dignitary, an Agent of Derse in the Troll's session of SGRUB. He was exiled to Alternia during the course of the session, and eventually formed the Midnight Crew along with Jack Noir, Courtyard Droll, and Hegemonic Brute. Diamonds is the tall, intimidating-looking fellow of the Midnight Crew. He wears a suit similar to Hearts Boxcars, but he adds a tie as an accessory, which none of the other members wear. His hat is also easily identifiable as his, and the combination of these personal traits make him to appear to be quite vain. He appears to have been part-inspired by the gang in Anthony Burgess' novel "A Clockwork Orange". The most noticeable references are his name, his weapon, and his general propensity for violence and lashing out when displeased. He is also Aradia's Exile, and the one that made her attack Vriska. Personality Droog has zero tolerance for anything and has an extremely short temper, even more so than Spades Slick. This does not affect his judgement, however, and he remains extremely intelligent and dangerous even though he is nearly always in a state of being pissed off. Diamonds, in short, is efficient, professional, sadistic, and ruthless. Despite his murderous tendencies and affinity for , he considers himself the most well-dressed and civilized of the crew, having multiple Backup Hats as well as custom-tailored suits in storage. His short temper is not quelled by his own members, and he will lash out at other members of the crew if they do something he feels is against his own personal moral fiber and what it is to be in something so mysterious and shadowy as the Midnight Crew. He also reads the pin-up magazine "The Gray Ladies". Inventory Diamonds Droog has five weapon slots and one inventory slot. All of his items double as playing cards. His weapon of choice is the Ultra-Violence Cuestick, but he also keeps an array of firearms equipped. His inventory slot holds his Deck of Cards, which is also a Brawlsoleum. He considers this the most appropriate conveyance for his many Backup Hats and Finely Tailored Suits (it is not known why he doesn't instead use a Battledrobe like Clubs Deuce). The Brawlsoleum also contains additional weaponry, including a Sniper Rifle and several Pistols. He also keeps an issue of The Gray Ladies hidden in the Gazette. He keeps two Swedish Fish in one of his Backup Hats. 's medic and tailor, , was previously imprisoned in the Brawlsoleum. This was appropriate, as Diamonds is a character who is "dressed to the nines". Abilities Diamonds has no supernatural abilities to speak of, but his intelligence and perception of not being fuddled by silly things like time travel differences makes him incredibly savvy and very dangerous. While performing Hive Ragtime: FILL'EM WITH MIDNIGHT, Diamonds Droog can blow a mean saxophone. Category:Fan-Requested Category:Midnight Crew Category:Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Problem Sleuth Characters Category:Problem Sleuth Protagonists/Allies Category:Problem Sleuth Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies